


Devil on Your Back

by AndiKaneUnderwood



Series: We Are Glee Club [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Author's Favorite, Hybrids, Kurt Hummel Needs A Hug, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiKaneUnderwood/pseuds/AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: "Shake it out, Kurt. It's always darkest before the dawn and don't forget, we're here to help you. We won't ever leave you alone. It's going to be hard to dance with that devil on your back, honey, so shake him off and stay strong. It'll be alright. We promise."





	Devil on Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just am not a fan of some of the things that Blaine's done. Like, don't get me wrong, he's cool and all, but when he got drunk in "The First Time" (S.3 E.5)... Well, let's say it really hurt. As a victim of sexual assault myself, it hit me hard what Blaine did to Kurt and how okay people were with it afterward. Be it because Kurt didn't tell them, or because he asked it to be kept quiet, or whatever, no one did anything and that's not how it works in my experience. So, inspired by a fic on archivesofourown, here's my take of a few the Glee club finding out what Blaine did and how they dealt with him when they found out.
> 
> Oh, and trigger warning for violence and victim blaming and attempted (past also) sexual assault and probably a few other things I've forgotten. Please be careful reading this and if you are triggered by anything in this story, I apologize.

Devil on Your Back

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Hybrid**

_Finn Hudson: Alpha (no quirk), Dog Hybrid (chocolate brown glow)_

_Mercedes Jones: Beta, Tiger Hybrid (orange glow)_

_Kurt Hummel: Omega (fashion sense, brutal honesty, mimicry of voices), Cat Hybrid (golden glow)_

_Santana Lopez: Alpha (no quirk), Horse Hybrid (sky blue glow)_

_Noah Puckerman: Beta, Non-Hybrid_

_Sam Evans: Alpha (instruments, perfect pitch), Mouse Hybrid (stormy grey glow)_

Kurt had nearly broken down right in the middle of the parking lot as he threw up off the end of the parking lot in the grass.

As he spit out bile and the taste of vomit from his mouth and throat, a few tears slipped down his cheeks and were swiped away angrily.

Kurt hated that this had happened. He hated what Blaine had done.

Blaine had almost  _raped_  him.

Blaine had almost stolen his virginity, one of the few things Kurt wouldn't  _ever_ freely give away, and worse, Blaine didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

Blaine, who'd been told of  _every single one_ of the other Alphas who'd hurt Kurt, who'd been told the entire history behind Kurt's Protection Claim and every single one of Kurt's hospital visits after the attacks from other Alphas.

Blaine was either too drunk or didn't care at all.

Kurt let him go, hoping spitefully that  _Sebastian_ (a Beta **(1)**  who wanted so badly to be Omega  _just_  so he could have sex with Blaine) could give him a ride home.

Then Kurt blinked back his tears and swallowed his hurt for the length of time it took to chase Blaine down and wrestle him into the back seat to take him home.

Kurt was perfectly silent all through Blaine's drunken accusations of him being a slut and spreading his legs for people like Sam and Finn and Mr. Shuester and Puck and  _Finn,_   _"I bet you'd do it if it where Finn, wouldn't you, Omega?",_ and though tears welled up in his eyes and his ears flattened against his hair as he lifted his chin against the awful words and pain struck him right through the heart, he steadfastly ignored all of it enough so that he didn't rise to Blaine's bait.

He managed to get to Blaine's house, getting out and locking the car so Blaine couldn't escape because Blaine had once told Kurt that if his parents ever found out he'd gotten  _drunk_ , he'd be in trouble for the next  _week_. Kurt couldn't find it within himself to care, much less muster up any sort of feelings that would lead to him trying to cover for his boyf- well, probably ex-boyfriend now. Kurt couldn't be bothered to care much about  _that_  either.

Kurt walked up the steps and knocked on the door, somehow managing to keep his hands from trembling.

The lights weren't on, but the door opened anyway and the porch light flickered to life as Mr. Anderson stepped out onto the porch.

He crossed his arms with a subdued look, clearly not happy to have been woken at such an hour. "Kurt, is there a reason you're here at-" he checked his watch- "three-fifteen in the morning?"

Kurt managed a small version of his usual smile and tried his damnedest to be a cordial as he normally would be. "Hello, Mr. Anderson. I'm so sorry to have woken you up so la-  _early._  Blaine and I have had a disagreement and I'm not in the right mind to deal with him while he's drunk. I apologize, but I couldn't have him in my home, not only would my father kill him, but my older brother Finn would likely resurrect him to kill him again. Since this is something I can work out with Blaine while both of us are completely sober, I'd rather not have him dead, and I doubt you'd like to bury him either. So, I brought him home." Kurt explained.

Mr. Anderson sighed, uncrossing his arms and nodding. "Can I ask what this disagreement was about?"

"He was being inappropriate. I'll leave it at that."

Mr. Anderson huffed, glaring at the younger Alpha in Kurt's car. "I'll take it from here, Kurt. Thank you for bringing him."

"Will you need any help getting him inside?" Kurt asked.

"No, I can handle it."

Kurt only unlocked the doors when Mr. Anderson's hand was on the door handle and Blaine had nowhere to run.

Mr. Anderson strong-armed Blaine inside and bid Kurt a goodnight.

Kurt went back to his car and started the engine, planning on driving back to his house.

Before he put the vehicle in  **Drive** , he sent a text to Finn and let him know that he was on his way home. As an afterthought, he also asked Finn to put his Relaxation CD into his stereo.

Finn asked him why, but Kurt told him nothing, simply shooting back a text that they'd talk when he got home.

Kurt got home and Finn's scent hit him like a truck, but not in a bad way.

Before he even got to the door, Kurt was wrapped up into a hug by his best friend, brother, and Alpha.

Kurt hadn't felt so safe and protected in a long,  _long_  time.

_Glee~Glee~Glee_

The next morning, Kurt woke up in his own bedroom, but with Finn still sleeping next to him.

Kurt may have been embarrassed or appalled back in Freshman year, he may have been excited and giddy and planning a wedding in early Sophomore year, but now, he was just happy and fond and he felt  _so_ much better and safer than he did last night.

"Kurt, I know you like to be up with the sun, but please don't start thinking so much. Some of us actually  _like_  our sleep." Finn grumbled.

Kurt smiled and laughed a bit. "You know, you're the one in  _my_  room," he teased, "Why'd you fall asleep in here?"

"You needed me," Finn replied like it was just as simple as that.

Kurt's heart beat a few ticks faster and his face flushed a soft pink.

"I-I'll just go make breakfast," Kurt stammered.

Finn didn't open his eyes as he snagged Kurt's sleeve and pulled him back down, cuddling into his side. "Stay a little longer. You didn't sleep well last night, you were restless and your nightmares came back. Rest a little while, then go make breakfast."

Kurt flushed further and calmed his nerves, then nodded. "Alright."

It was nearly an hour later before Kurt actually did get up to make something for them to eat.

He was thankful his Dad and Carole had gone to Kentucky to look at a truck, so he wouldn't have to explain things to them just yet. The rest of his friends and selective family, however, were an altogether different story.

Slipping back into the icy armor he'd worn for so long wouldn't work this time. He'd have to find something else, something that hopefully worked just as well.

As the breakfast began cooking, Finn wandered down the stairs to get something resembling food in his stomach.

They ate in silence for a while, until Kurt shifted and grimaced when it pulled one of the bruises on his side from hitting the door jam and Finn saw the other bruises on his wrists where Blaine pulled him into the car and held on tightly to him when Kurt tried to pull away.

"Kurt, what are those?" Finn startled, grabbing Kurt's hand and Kurt knew he'd been made, but he still struggled. His eyes flashed  _panicpanicpanic,_  even though he  _knew_  Finn wouldn't ever hurt him like that, and Finn wanted to murder whoever had done this to Kurt right then and there.

Finn took his hand away from the smooth, pale skin and held both hands up in the universal sign for 'surrender'. "Kurt, it's just me, okay? It's Finn. I won't hurt you."

Kurt's breath came too fast, too shallow, and it was clear he was scared, but when he locked eyes with Finn, he calmed down significantly. "Finn," he breathed, "Just Finn."

Finn didn't know if Kurt was aware he'd spoken out loud, but he nodded anyway and murmured, "Just me, little brother."

Kurt's body untensed and slowly, carefully, gently Finn touched Kurt's hand, wrapping his fingers around the silken skin. "I just want to get a look at those bruises, okay?"

Kurt's white cat ears flattened against his hair, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold.

"Hey, hey, please don't be scared. It's just me, Kurt, I won't hurt you, I promise," Finn pleaded, retracting his hands.

Kurt sniffled a few times as Finn reached out again, using his Hybrid born senses to get a feel of what he was dealing with because he knew, he  _knew_ , Finn would never hurt him, but that's what he thought about Blaine, he'd  _trusted_ Blaine, and look where that had gotten him.

Finn let Kurt take all the time the younger boy needed because he understood Kurt had been through something very traumatic and moving the wrong way, doing the wrong thing, or making a single movement that was even  _slightly_ too fast could mean Kurt's complete shutdown.

After several minutes of hesitation, Kurt held out his own hands and let Finn take his sleeves and pull them up to expose the vivid bruises wrapping around the pale skin of Kurt's fragile wrists.

"Who did this to you, Kurt?" Finn asked, examining the bruises with an expert eye, having patched up many of Kurt's wounds over the last couple of years.

Kurt sniffled and shook his head.

"Please, Kurt. I want to help you, but you have to let me. You remember every time I've helped you, right? Each time I patched you up? This'll be just like that, okay? Just like the time I put those stitches in your side and did so awful you thought for sure that it would scar."

Kurt smiled slightly, sniffling again. "I was so upset, but you reassured me everything would be alright because 'Big Brother's here, and I won't let anything happen to you'."

"That was Matthew, right?" Finn stood and grabbed the first aid kit from on top of the fridge.

Kurt nodded, watery eyes glancing up with a slightly bigger smile.

"Will you tell me who did this to you? Please?" Finn pleaded, "I want to help you, Kurt."

"You can't hurt him." Kurt murmured as Finn spread out the bruise cream meant to help the healing process. "Promise me it won't come to violence."

Finn hesitated because Kurt had never made him promise that before. With all the others, it had been simple to track them down and break their arms or their ribs or something similar (and did the government care? Not when it pertained to Omegas. If were a Beta Finn was defending, he'd have been in jail six times over, but it was an Omega, it was  _Kurt_ , and the cops usually just took the dumbass in) and Kurt never protested. Maybe because he'd been on bed rest or in the hospital when Finn tracked the person who'd hurt him down, but that was beside the point.

"I can't make promises I'm not sure I can keep Kurt. I've tracked down every single Alpha who hurt you. I tracked them all down and gotten justice for what they did to you and dropped them off at the police station. Why is this time any different?"

"It was personal this time. It wasn't over my Mark or our Bond. He tried to rape me, but not like Jonathan." Kurt explained.

Finn nodded his understanding. "I won't make you a promise I can't keep, Kurt. I can't promise it won't come to blows, but I can promise to keep my temper in check and try not to lose it."

Kurt sniffled again and he smiled a little wider. "I'll take it."

Finn listened intently as Kurt explained what happened, getting angrier and angrier the more he heard. When Kurt was finished, he put his arms out. "Will you hug me?"

Finn waited patiently for Kurt to nod and fold himself into Finn's arms.

"Will you tell me who did it?" Finn asked one last time.

Kurt hesitated, then nodded.

"It..." Kurt choked, coughing harshly, then he tried again. "It was Blaine."

Finn saw red but didn't dare go after the other Alpha, knowing Kurt needed him far more.

_Glee~Glee~Glee_

Kurt hadn't wanted to tell any of the rest of the Glee club, but Finn convinced him that it was a good idea and Kurt trusted Finn.

So, they'd compromised. Kurt got to choose who and where they told and Finn would be there when Kurt explained, so Finn got his wish that Kurt would speak to someone else about it.

Kurt told Finn who to round up and Finn got to work.

He found Mercedes first.

"Hey, Mercedes!" he called through the halls once he'd caught sight of her.

The Beta whipped around at the sound of her name. "Yes, Finn?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Meeting in the Glee Room after school," Finn replied as Mercedes fell into step next to him.

"What's this about, Finn?" Mercedes demanded upon hearing the urgency in Finn's tone, stripped ears flicking impatiently.

"I'll tell you at the meeting, Mercedes," Finn returned.

Mercedes gave him a firm nod, "I'll be there," and then she headed off to class.

Finn sighed, then turned and caught sight of another person on Kurt's list.

"Santana!" he cried, scrambling to catch up to the girl he'd accidentally outed back in Junior year.

"If this isn't about my solo for Glee, I don't want to hear it." Santana snapped curtly, continuing on without a single look back.

"It's about Kurt." Finn parried.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks because, despite everything she'd ever done to the young Omega, she still held a fondness for him, adored him even, after he'd helped Brittany and was so kind to her. If something happened to him, she would be perfectly willing to hide a body if needs be.

"When?" she questioned, turning to look at Finn over her shoulder. "I heard you talking with Mercedes and I know you've got a meeting."

"Right after school in the Glee Room." Finn replied, "Can we expect you there?"

"I'll be the first one through the doors," Santana promised. Then she continued up the hall as the warning bell rang for second period.

Finn hurried off to class and just barely made it before the late bell rang.

Within the next two hours, he'd found the rest of the people on Kurt's list.

Sam was the next to be checked off.

"Hey, Sam. Meeting in the Glee Room." Finn informed the blonde man as they got changed for gym class.

"Okay."

If it surprised Finn that Sam just agreed, Finn didn't let on about it.

Maybe because Sam just kinda went along with whatever when concerning the Glee Club.

Puck wasn't that hard to convince either, maybe because he'd always been content to follow Finn to where ever, maybe because he didn't actually care what he was doing as long as he wasn't going home yet.

After the last bell rang and they were dismissed from their classes, Finn left his last class to go find Kurt.

Blaine, thankfully, hadn't been to school that day and no one was quite sure why. Kurt had mentioned that Blaine was likely grounded, but otherwise, Finn couldn't be bothered to care.

Kurt was just getting out of the bathroom when Finn managed to get to the Science Wing of the school.

"Hey," Finn greeted the younger male, "You ready?"

Kurt hesitated, then shook his head, "Not exactly."

"You trust me, right?"

Kurt nodded.

Finn offered his hand, just like he had when he walked with Kurt to all his classes that day, just like he had when Kurt was afraid to get out of Finn's truck that morning when they got to school. "Then trust me now."

Kurt took it and nodded again, "I don't suppose I'll ever truly be ready. There is, after all, no better time than the present."

_Glee~Glee~Glee_

They got to the Glee Club's room with moments to spare.

As promised, Santana was the first one through the door, followed shortly by Mercedes and Sam.

After a good half hour, Puck came through the doors, sporting a bruised cheek and a furious face.

Kurt flinched when the anger in Puck's eyes settled on him.

Finn glared and Puck sat down.

"Now that everyone's here, what the Hell is this about, Finn?" Mercedes questioned.

Santana quirked an eyebrow, easily looking like the scary, snarky, straight-up-bitch she was.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, questioning if the youngest of the original Glee Clubbers wanted to tell them.

Kurt nodded slightly. His fluffy white tail lashed nervously behind him and a nervous purr rose in his throat as his eyes darted from each member of the summoned Glee Clubbers.

"I..." his voice faltered and he whimpered.

"You don't have to say anything, Kurt," Finn reassured the Cat Hybrid, "I can tell them if it'll help."

Santana and Mercedes looked at each other curiously and Sam's eyes were confused. Puck merely looked  _more_  pissed off and Finn got the feeling Blaine would be sporting bruises.

Somewhere deep within his brain, a small and bloodthirsty-for-revenge part of him whispered,  _Good_.

Kurt shook his head, "No. I can do this."

"You remember when I told you about my past?" Kurt looked at each of his friends in the eyes, watching closely as they all nodded. "Well, this weekend, I went out to a bar with Blaine and  _Sebastian_ ," Mercedes and Sam where both picking their jaws up off the floor as Kurt spit out Sebastian's name, Santana nodded her understanding, and Puck's eyes darkened further, "and nothing good ever comes from an actor who's been drinking. Especially if the said actor is both a virgin and your boyfriend. He had too much to drink and when I tried to take him home, he..." Kurt's eyes misted over and he shook his head, looking at Finn with pleading eyes colored a steel grey.

Finn took the subtle cue. "Blaine has been trying to figure out how to play a man who's had plenty of sex while Blaine's had absolutely none. He mistakenly tried to get Kurt to have sex with him in the back seat of his car, despite knowing Kurt's past with attempted sexual assault. Blaine either didn't care or was too drunk to remember, but whatever the reason, he thought it a good idea to pull Kurt into the car and attempt to  _force_  Kurt into sex. For now, the problem's been taken care off. Until the temporary fix is broken, we need to help Kurt."

"I'll let him stay at my house for a while if necessary," Santana offered immediately.

"We can make sure Blaine doesn't come near him at school," Sam added and Mercedes nodded fiercely.

"And that little fucker won't know what hit him when I'm through." Puck growled, and not for the first time, Finn wondered if Puck was a Wolf-Hybrid in hiding.

Kurt's tears spilled over as the words of his friends washed over him.

Santana came forward, eyes soft and fond and angry but not at Kurt,  _never_  at Kurt, not for this. "You listen to  _me_ , Kurt Hummel," she said, voice soft, but firm, "This is not, and will  _never be_  your fault. When Blaine decided to become your Alpha, he knew what he was getting into. It's not your fault he didn't think your triggers and problems with Alphas extended to him. You listen to me, and you understand, Kurt. Do you understand?" she asked.

Kurt sniffled and nodded.

Santana offered a smile, the one usually reserved for her own Omega. "Good. We're always going to be here for you, Kurt. Okay? Me and Finn and Mercedes and Sam and Puck. We're always going to be here for you." Santana pulled the younger into a hug as he started crying.

"Shake it out, Kurt. You're going to be fine, I promise," she whispered.

Finn smiled as he watched the exchange, knowing that Kurt was in good hands with the sometimes-scary cheerleader. He looked at the rest of the group and each of them nodded. They'd all protect him and not a single one of them would let him down.

Santana soothed Kurt's tears, hushing him softly and running her finger through his hair. It would've been Hell with anyone else, but Santana had always found it easier to sooth Brittany, and now more recently Kurt, than anyone else.

She narrowed her eyes as she began to help Kurt on the road to healing. Blaine wouldn't  _ever_  get away with this.

 _Never_.

(The next month of Blaine's life was living Hell from the New Directions, no one told Mr. Shuester exactly what happened, but he knew enough that he didn't stop the kids. Leading the charge against Blaine was Santana, Puck, and Finn.

Blaine didn't dare do anything like what he'd done that drunken night, ever again.

And if Kurt spent a little more time with Santana, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, and Finn, well, who would be able to tell him no?)

_So I like to keep my issues strong, but it's always darkest before the dawn. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. It's hard to dance with the devil on your back, so shake him off, oh whoa._

_"Shake it out, Kurt. It's always darkest before the dawn and don't forget, we're here to help you. We won't ever leave you alone. It's going to be hard to dance with that devil on your back, honey, so shake him off and stay strong. It'll be alright. We promise."_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) In any other story, Sebastian will be Alpha. In case you're wondering, he's also a Hybrid, a Meerkat Hybrid to be exact. Anyone for irony?


End file.
